It Takes Two
by OokamiHime567
Summary: Aomine is glad to finally be back by Kuroko's side after their falling out. Then Kuroko meets Kagami, a light in his own way. They instantly hit it off and Aomine begins to distance himself when thoughts of doing something drastic float in his mind. *I don't own the characters, only plot...only about 3 chapters at the most.


It Takes Two

…**I'm embarrassed…but I'm still going to write this…I'm also nervous. I'm gonna have to say that two people inspired me to do this…****Bexara**** on this site and ****dwindlingflamez**** on AO3. I'm now going to go into the story before I lose my cool. AU…yeah.**

98989

When Kuroko told Aomine that he was tired of his shit and demanded that he be by his side again, the basketball player was eager as hell. He knew that he'd been a bastard when he gave up basketball and completely shunned the smaller boy. He knew that he had done something stupid when Kuroko flashed him that hurt look. So he didn't give a shit what anyone thought and raced like a crazed horse to the other's house…where Kuroko opened the door and planted a fist in his face. Though he deserved it! So he just accepted it and moved on. That was about, eh, a year ago. Now, there are bigger and worse problems that he needs to address. It came in the tall, buff, redhead form of:

Kagami Taiga.

Aomine's face screwed up just thinking about it. The red head had met little Kuroko on the court after he had been beaten and for some reason, Kuroko _allowed_ this boy to hang out with him because there was no other way they'd be associated. Kuroko was quiet, serious, and…_his _while Kagami was loud, annoying and a fucking pain. He argued back with Aomine and was a people pleaser. Though when he told Kuroko this, he was ignored and promptly hit in the stomach for saying mean things about _Kagami-kun._

Aomine growled as he grabbed another cup of some kind of cider that Kuroko liked. He scooped some ice into the cup and proceeded into the living room where Kuroko was talking to _Kagami-kun._ Didn't the idiot know that the stupid, excited look on his face made him look like a kid? He looked like a kid, which was not at all appealing… nope, that face looking so ecstatic and happy was not at all drawing him in. These thoughts caused a scowl on his face which was noticed due to the fact that he didn't try and hide it. Kuroko simply thanked him for the drink while Kagami continued boasting about his stupid ass trip to America.

"And so, I always wanted to play with more challenging people since I was always against kids from my school! It was still fun though, "He paused with a dreamy look on his face," I could never get tired of basketball, not ever. Well, maybe not until I beat all the best players in Japan." Aomine scoffed and sat down on the opposite side of the table, leaving Kuroko and Kagami to one side. Kagami growled and whipped his attention to Aomine's disbelieving face.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Aomine rolled his eyes and propped his face up lazily with one hand.

"I didn't say anything but since you're so eager to know what I think… I think that you're way over your head and someone should give you a reality check. There is _no way_ you could ever beat all the best players because that'd require you to win against me and sorry but, the only one who can beat me…is me." He smirked and sat back in the chair, mentally patting himself on the back for that remark. Kagami was sure to shut his mouth.

Instead, Kagami stared at him with most confused and anger filled expression he had ever seen since Kuroko's. It was kind of unnerving how they had the same eyes…

"What the _fuck_?! That is the most stupid, most conceited thing I have ever heard. Do you realize just how dumb you sound? "the only one who can beat me is me" what the hell is that!?"

Kuroko chuckled quietly and Aomine looked at him incredulously.

"Are you laughing?!"

"Yes, Aomine. I told you that it was stupid." Kuroko sipped from his drink and stared at Aomine with seemingly blank but knowing eyes that were obviously tell him "I told you so".

Kagami scoffed with pity in his eyes and gestured to the chocolate skinned man.

"So, you're telling me he uses that a lot?" Kuroko nodded to which Aomine let out an indignant shout.

"Hey! Stop talking about me as if I'm not here dammit!" Kagami shook his head.

"I feel sorry to know that you're associated with this asshole." Kuroko shrugged.

"Me too." To which Aomine gaped and threw his arms up.

"I'm right here!"

Kagami suddenly stood up and stretched with a loud pop to which Kuroko looked up expectantly.

"Leaving already Kagami-kun?" Kagami grinned and scratched his head.

"Oh, uh yeah. I gotta go ahead and get dinner started. I'm kinda hungry." Kuroko nodded and stood up.

"Well, we should play together again, and maybe Aomine-kun could join us next time." Aomine probably wouldn't have ever responded had he not been hit with freezing cold shards of ice at his turned head. He growled.

"Sure, what the fuck ever." Kuroko nodded at his grumbled words before leading Kagami to the door. They walked out of his sight and he exhaled loudly before picking up his untouched drink. He didn't even know why he was so damn on edge. He brought the cup to his lips to distract himself. He shouldn't care; he shouldn't give a damn who Kuroko played ball with.

"Okay, I'll see you next week."

It didn't matter to him.

9898989

He decided to go home right after Kuroko began talking about their _arrangements. _

"Maybe you should get along with Kagami-kun. You're both very good." Aomine groaned.

"Kuroko, I don't want to get to know that guy. He's an asshole."

Kuroko then gave him that blank "I'm disappointed in you" look to which he had to avert his eyes.

"You've just met him today." Aomine shrugged and stood up.

"I'll see you later Kuroko." Kuroko sighed.

"Okay, see you."

Aomine walked out of the door feeling both scolded but justified. It wasn't his fault that the fucking red head was trying to, to…he didn't know…and the dude was an asshole. Aomine stuck his hands in his pockets, wishing he was already at his house. It was hot outside.

'I want a snow cone…maybe a slushy…' his thoughts were straying as his half-lid eyes searched the small strip mall that told him that he was about ten minutes from his house. He was simply gonna walk in and get one when he saw someone that was not on his nice list.

Kagami fucking Taiga was sitting in the Maji Burger that sold the best slushy and shakes ever…

'You know what; I don't need a slushy right now.'

To which he proceeded home and try to make the best slushy ever…which ended up as a mess of ice, chunks of lemon, and some other substance that he thought was sugar…in the end, he just grabbed a bottle of water and planned to go to sleep.

This was foiled when he began blaming Kagami for his bad night. There was no way he could try and associate himself with Mai-chan now that, _that_ idiot had just invaded his mind.

He growled and rolled the blankets off him and flopped around on his bed with irritation with himself gleaming in his eyes.

'Fuck you Kagami Taiga…'

98989

**Alright, semi fail? Whole fail? I don't know. Don't judge me…review.**


End file.
